pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Bulblax
The Emperor Bulblax is the largest known species of the Grub-dog family. Moss grows upon its thick hide, giving its body a greenish color and serving as camouflage. In the first game, tall mushrooms called Blaxcaps grow on its hide. This beast usually hides in the ground to ambush prey, catching it with its long, sticky tongue. Its soft face is its only weak point to attack, but since it doesn't discriminate much when eating things, it can be led to swallow something a bit less tasteful than Pikmin. The Bulblax is different than most members of the grub-dog family as it has a sludgy, melted appearance, smaller eyes, a more flexible tongue, and what appears to be small fungi (in Pikmin 2, there are instead crater-like bumps) on its back. Ship Log "My radar indicates that a gigantic member of the bulborb species has swallowed the Dolphin's final part. Yet, how am I to attack this gargantuan beast? Testing the explosive power of the bomb-rocks the yellow Pikmin unearth may prove valuable..." Pikmin 1 The Emperor Bulblax is the final boss in Pikmin 1. It lies buried in the ground at The Final Trial inside the center of the sandy arena north of the landing site, visible only by the mossy growth on its back protruding from the ground. When approached, the Bulblax will rear up and roar, knocking Olimar and the Pikmin back, and will then proceed to attack. His attacks are different depending on his "mood". This mood is initially characterized by salivation: he will attack by using his tongue, gobbling up any Pikmin in front of him, even though it is huge, it would only eat 30-40 Pikmin per gulp, not 100. The Bulblax also will squish any Pikmin under it, and uses this move to shake off your Pikmin. After taking damage to about half of his overall health, this phase will end, and the Bulblax will use his jump attack, but still retains the ability to do both former moves in the same way mentioned before. As defeating him when he is doing this is very difficult, you should pay attention to his mood. If you evade several of his jumps, he will go back to his eating mood. It is possible to identify the jumping mood beforehand, as the creature drools far less during the phase. The eyes will also widen just before it jumps. This beast can kill Olimar if it lands on him. The best strategy to beating him is to have Yellows grab any nearby bomb-rocks inside three boot-like containers around the exterior, then toss the bomb-toting Yellow(s) in front of him, and either allow it/them to throw the bomb-rocks at the huge Emperor, or call them back so that they drop them in his path just before he attacks with his tongue (this does not apply in the New Play Control); alternatively, the Bulblax may be allowed to eat the Yellow(s) while they are holding the bomb-rock(s), although this is not an option for players attempting zero-death runs and is just generally not recommended for Players wishing to conserve Pikmin. Pikmin can also be thrown into his mouth while he is preparing to stick out his tongue and still give a stun-like effect. Once the bomb-rocks explode, it/they will stun the Bulblax (the more bomb-rocks, the longer the stun), providing a good time to toss as many Reds, as they are stronger than other Pikmin, as possible onto his face. Doing this repeatedly will have him beaten easily. A slightly faster method would be to leave a Yellow Pikmin with a bomb-rock behind him when he has turned around. All of the Red Pikmin (which should be able to amount to 85 or so) then swarm the Bulblax as soon as it notices the Yellow Pikmin, as attacking its legs also hurts it. However, careful timing is necessary when calling back the Pikmin. The stomping attack will be especially dangerous, as the Pikmin are right beneath the creature, and the attack comes rather suprisingly. It is also possible to beat the Bulblax by throwing Pikmin onto its flabby cheeks when it is distracted. It is more risky than using bomb-rocks but much more simple and probably the only option for people trying to do a zero-death run. Once defeated, the Emperor Bulblax will go into a particularly long death animation, where it writhes around and appears to be sucked underground, leaving behind the Secret Safe and five randomly coloured 5-Pellets behind (which are then obsolete, since there is nothing left to kill-it is possible that they were intended to up the player's score or help a player who has managed to lose so many Pikmin to the Bulblax that they are unable to retrieve the part.) It's usually a good idea to devote a single day to removing obstacles and clearing the path, and then deal with the Bulblax the following day, since the battle itself can often be time-consuming. The Bulblax must be defeated in a single day, since any damage done on one day will not carry over, and if the day is ended before it is killed, then it will be at full health the next day. However, experienced players can cover all the Final Trial in a single day, which is a must for a 9-day run . Pikmin 2 In Pikmin 2, these beasts are much weaker, most likely due to their diminished size. They are found only underground, unlike in the first game, with only their eyes exposed as a form of camouflage, but emerge in the same manner. They still eat the now huge bomb-rocks, but must be coaxed into doing so instead, seeing as Yellow Pikmin no longer have the ability to handle those explosive objects. All other abilities are retained, except the jump, and the jumping phase. It is replaced by a roaring phase when the Bulblax is about a quarter until death, it will also make Bulblaxes to join the fight. The roar scatters the Pikmin like Mitites, and drags existing Mitites out of the ground. The hide is not very mossy, but the backside of the beast is still green and slimy, as well as invulnerable. This could mean that the Pikmin 2 versions may just be younger than the one in Pikmin 1. Where Bomb-rocks are available, making it eat them is the safest strategy, but can be time-consuming. By far the quickest method of defeat is using Purple Pikmin: Lob them at the eyes, not whistling them, fast enough so the beast will die before it can retaliate. Only 10 are required for this quick and easy kill. If the Bulblax has already emerged, you can wait until it retreats back into its state of camouflage, or just throw purples at it then, being sure that they hit the ground or the beast with an impact, stunning it and dealing massive damage. When it dies, the Bulblax spins around and roars, whipping gobs of saliva everywhere until it shrinks down to about half its original size for easier carrying. This creature is found on the last Sublevel (7) of the Bulblax Kingdom, where the only larger specimen is; two are found on Sublevel 4 of the Cavern of Chaos and Sublevel 10 of the Hole of Heroes; and three are in the Emperor's Realm in Challenge Mode. Trivia *Captain Olimar's notes for the Emperor Bulblax say that moss and plants grow on its back in rainy seasons. In Pikmin 2, these beasts only appear in caves, which, added with the presumably younger age, might explain why so much moss is absent on the beast's back, as the moss only has the cave's moisture to grow with. *The Emperor Bulblax's attacks and appearance may be based off of the real-life frog.They both bury or immerse themselves with only their eyes and backs exposed while hunting, use their long sticky tongues to catch small things passing by (in this case, the Pikmin), they can both jump really high, both look similar in appearances, and both make loud croaking noises. Killing Strategies :In Pikmin 1, bomb rocks held by Yellow Pikmin will stun and damage the beast. Use them in conjunction with Pikmin, preferably red ones, for an effective strategy. In Pikmin 2, bring a small group of purples (10 or more) and toss them right in between the eyes; in no time at all, the beast will be defeated. If you don't have enough, use reds and other Pikmin, but be prepared to use sprays in case your numbers dwindle. One way to kill in Pikmin 2 without purples is to bring a group of 10 whites, as they are fast, or any of the original Pikmin, to fight and throw all on the bulblax's face and the battle will be over in maybe 30 seconds to about a minute. With a captain, you can lure it with bomb rocks and while its stunned, you can do a little damage, it is better if you have the Rocket Fist upgrade. This method takes a few minutes to several, though. Gallery Image:EB1.jpg|The Bulblax in Pikmin 1. Image:EB2.gif|The Bulblax in Pikmin 2. Image:Bulblax4.jpg|The Bulblax licking the ground. Image:Bulblax3.jpg|Stunning the Bulblax with a Bomb-rock. Image:Bulblax2.jpg|Calling Pikmin back to safety. Category:Bosses Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies